User blog:Mangangali/Clowns, Jesters and, Mimes. Oh my!
Wanderer's Journal So after a week of being assigned to a 'squad' of all females (still trying to figure out if "Command" is a misogynist or what his malfunction happens to be), and helping them accomplish a few "Chem mish's" as Command calls them. (Technically they are sample, antiviral and compound retrieval missions. But Command talks in his own short code for some reason) Of course, in typical Command fashion, we get detoured to two different far off destinations to "exfil the nubs" as he calls it. Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal, but when you are on day 6 of a 2 day "mish" and you've picked up 3 additional unskilled mouths to feed. It's a good thing we knew where to look while scrounging. Otherwise we may have not have made it. I guess it was a learning experience for the new found ones. Where to look while looting, how to hastely construct a shelter. I suppose I shouldn't complain too loudly, without the new survivors I'd probably still be back in squad A on 'scrounging detail' which basically means taking everything thats not bolted down or broken beyond use, while fighting off zombies. Then get weighed down until we could just barely move before making a mad dash back to our FOB (Command's term for home). Generally the only rations we were given were a days worth ofliquids, some basic and improvised hand weapons and were expected to find enough food and additional drinks to survive from our 'scrounging'. The downsides, canned dog food, if you hold your nose and shovel and swallow as fast as possible its bearable. Usually we save it until last. I mean who willing chooses to eat dog food? It could be worse, we could be on guard duty and be stuck eating sprouts. The upside, occasionally we find beer. Thinking about it, it was probably a good idea we were all stuck learning in a looting detail. Learning how to be quiet, to kill zeds quietly, where to find goods, and how to move while carrying a metric fuck ton of goods. All said and done, Command finally granted me my wish. I was never much of a team player so I wanted to strike out on my own. He had a list of terms for me, before he allowed me to go solo. Quick and quiet, see but not be seen. Loot only if required. I read his stupid manuals, trained with the bb guns until he deemed me competant. I'm at the supply desk filling out the requisitions for the rations I've been allotted when the supply geek brings me more than I've got paper for. I give a questioning look as my pda buzzes. Command, of course, new orders, I'm to go after someones family member that was just located. Correction, 'we' were supposed to go. I grab the rations and other supplies, then head through the building to find my travelling partner. I'm going to have to have a one on one with command some time sooner rather than later. Its already bad enough that he barely let's us have any leisure time, no sooner than you recover from an injury its back to work. Ah well, a simple mish, as Command would say. What could go wrong? Category:Blog posts